


Совесть

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>доктор Брайт снова умер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совесть

В камере содержания было очень грязно, пахло подгнившей требухой и свежим навозом, приходилось аккуратно переступать через лужи крови и ошметки внутренностей, которые покрывали тут и там недавно вымытый бетонный пол. Несмотря на то, что МОГ успешно нейтрализовала опасный объект, потери оказались серьезными – несколько десятков расходников класса D, агент Дж. Б. и, к величайшему сожалению, доктор Брайт. Разумеется, все знали, что доктор скоро воскреснет, но коллег забавляло бывшее тело Брайта, приятно было думать о том, что один из наиболее талантливых исследователей Фонда стоит на ступеньку ниже тебя по лестнице эволюции. 

Доктор Айсберг, неожиданно отвлекшийся от канцелярской работы, с которой его принципиально не снимали, с интересом бродил по камере и то и дело наклонялся, чтобы бесстрастно подцепить ледяными пальцами оборванный в самом неаппетитном месте кишечник, разорванные легкие или сорванную крышку черепа, с которой на бетон срывались крупные ошметки разнесенного мозга. Через некоторое время стало понятно, что Айсберг что-то ищет: он старательно переворачивал и осматривал все более-менее крупные фрагменты поврежденных до неузнаваемости тел. Только в одном месте он замер надолго: там, где виднелись клочья рыжей шкуры крупного примата и громадная вставная челюсть. 

– Коллега, вы что-то ищете? - сдержанно поинтересовался доктор Гирс.  
Айсберг медленно кивнул, внимательно всматриваясь в растерзанное тело Брайта.  
– И что же? – уточнил Гирс, подходя к покойному.  
– Совесть, – уверенно произнес его собеседник.  
– Я знал, что мы ищем одно и то же. Можете не проверять, ее здесь нет, – уверенно сообщил Гирс и, разочарованно пожав плечами, направился к выходу.  
Разумеется, букмекерская записная книжка Брайта, безуспешно разыскиваемая проигравшими пари на очередную гибель доктора, уже была в кармане халата у Клефа.


End file.
